Princess Marya
Princess Marya'', ''often known simply as'' ''The Princess, is the daughter of Emperor Maximus II, and heir to the Empire. At the end of Age of Industry II she ascended as the being Phoenix. See this page for information on her life after that event. Biography Marya was born in 6E 160, making her 23 during Age of Industry: Bound in Blood and Steel. Her father at first wanted a male heir, but when Lucretia died in 6E 164 he decided to make his daughter fit for the throne. She was taught how to hunt, fight, and rule from a very young age. Despite how the other nobles disapproved of her less-than-ladylike lifestyle, Marya loved it. She would often go into the woods for days at a time, hunting boar. By the age of 16 she was one of the greatest fighters in the Empire, and almost always won every tournament. In 6E 183 she became engaged to Louis Syphre II, and so became a princess of Luminem. Despite early relationship issues, she came to love Louis dearly. Behemoth Throughout 6E 183 the Resistance, along with Sander and Valkyrie Ghost-Wolf, tried to track down the elusive Project: Behemoth. They didn't know if it was a machine that simply worked on its own (like a Dwarven Centurion), or if it had a pilot. In late 6E 183, after the battle in Leyawiin, the Resistance, Ada Zeill, and Sander Lafayette managed to find the Behemoth. They battled it, but it proved to be too much for them. After Meledran slew Maximus, however, the Behemoth knelt down in grief. They realised that it was indeed controlled by a person inside it, and when the dome of its head lifted it was revealed that Princess Marya was in fact the pilot. Marya set the Behemoth to release all the steam in it at once, and used this as cover for her escape. Her final fate remained a mystery to many for a long time. AoI II In the Prelude Meledran goes to the Adamantine Monastery, and it is revealed that Marya is the High Priestess there. At various points in the coming weeks, Meledran and Sander travelled to the monastery to seek Marya's aid. This was how she met her "son" Levith Syphre, though she herself had philosophical doubts over whether or not he could be considered her son. Jean Guetierre visited Marya in spirit form, in order to get her on his side, and in doing so unlocked her potential for psychic and telepathic abilities. Marya used this power to stay in contact with Meledran and Sander at various points. After the attack by the Ironclad, Marya resurrected Meledran, and took control of his body when he got into a fight in an intoxicated state. It was agreed that they should all return to the monastery in order to conduct a ritual to find Guetierre's remaining accomplices. Back at the Adamantine Monastery, Marya was trying to stop the Knights of Azura from embarking on another Crusade. Although she had managed to hold it off for this long, the fanaticism of Marcus could not be stopped. Marya was locked away for opposing the crusade, and her current fate remains unknown. For some reason, she has kept telepathic silence, perhaps because her prison restricts her powers. After Jean Guetierre's death a ritual caused his powers to be bestowed upon Marya, who ascended as a new, incredibly powerful being - Phoenix. Powers and Abilities Being the new High Priestess of the Cult of Azura, it is likely that Marya now possesses many new powers, possibly including the Blessing of Azura. She is shown as being able to spirit walk in AoI II, allowing her to project her spirit into the mortal plain while she is asleep. Also, after Jean Guetierre used his blood magic to speak to her psychically, Marya seems to have gained psychic powers, and can now talk in people's minds. If the receiver of this message wants to, they can also allow Marya to 'hear' their thoughts. After Meledran was killed by the Ironclad in the city of Daggerfall, Marya managed to resurrect him as an undead. How she did this so far remains a mystery. Personality Marya is something of an enigma to many. She rarely shows displays of emotions, but she is obviously affected by them quite significantly. Her feelings for Louis Syphre II run deep, and her love for him has often consumed her in grief. She also loved her father dearly, and was distraught at his death. Marya is very compassionate, and doesn't like causing other people harm. She can get very angry quite quickly, and is rather sensitive. In AoI II she is shown as being very pious and reverent of her new faith, the Cult of Azura. Appearances AoI *''Age of Industry : Bound in Blood and Steel'' *''Age of Industry : Bound in Blood and Steel Part II'' * Age of Industry : Bound in Blood and Steel Part III *''Age of Industry : Bound in Blood and Steel ~Epilogue~'' AoI II *''Age of Industry II : Ashes of the Past -Prelude-'' *''Age of Industry II : Ashes of the Past'' *''Age of Industry II : Ashes of the Past II'' *''Age of Industry II : Ashes of the Past III'' *''Age of Industry II : Ashes of the Past -Epilogue-'' Trivia *In case you hadn't noticed, the picture is of Scarlett Johansson as Black Widow in the film Iron Man 2. This was because during the RP Datadragon Odahviing asked how attractive the princess would be, so I came up with the first attractive woman I could think of. *Her spirit walking ability is based on astral projection, which allows one to project their 'astral self' into the world. *The robes worn in the screenshot came from this mod. *During the first Sandbox Battle Royale Marya was one of the tributes from District 6 (Age of Industry). However, she was killed on the second night, coming 21st place. Category:Age of Industry Category:Characters Category:Imperials Category:Females Category:Warriors Category:Royalty Category:Cult of Azura